The present invention relates generally to game tables and, more particularly, to a multi-game collapsible game table.
Poker tables generally consist of a relatively flat surface with a felt or comparable material positioned thereover. In order to maintain the quality and condition of the cover material of the table as well as reduce any obstructions to game play, players often prefer some additional space away from the play surface for food and drink as well as poker chips or other win/loss indicators. Additionally, ancillaries associated with game play such as cards, dice, poker chips, and the like, should preferably be kept with the table in order to keep these related game-playing elements from being misplaced.
Another consideration of game table design is the collapsibility of the table system. These tables are often only used periodically and are frequently set up for game time and collapsed and stored shortly thereafter. It is often desirable to store the table in a minimum of space compared to the amount of space occupied by the table when it is set up.
Another consideration of game table design is game format. The game format is the table inlay or indicia provided on the game playing surface to aid in game flow. Several game formats that can be provided on the game playing surface include a roulette, craps, poker, cricket, dog track, and blackjack to name but a few. A variety of table inlays, each including distinct game indicia, positionable on the play surface provide for a multi-use game table.
It would therefore be desirable to have a game table and method of altering a game format that is quickly and simply collapsible and provides a plurality of interchangeable game formats.